What's a hero to do?
by manda-chanxp
Summary: What if link wasn't fully human but a half demon his father being a high level demon who served Demise... Full summery inside since it's to long warning inside too.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Legend of Zelda. Warning this story is going to have yaoi, blood, and maybe a 3 way or two I'm not sure also might be a bit occ. Also I'm not going to follow fully how to game goes but there will be some of the key parts and battles. So if you're one of those people that don't like that don't read. Also I'm changing or adding a key point so there are going to be different. **

**Summery- What if link wasn't fully human but a half demon his father being a high level demon who served Demise. The only reason he meets links mother was trying to find a way to bring his master back. When link turned ten his father being his only family left is taken by the goddess and link is forced to become the hero and fight his father's king and his sword that he had meet as a child. However his memory was messed and with making it so he will only remember this when it is time alone with his demon blood being locked what if the goddess isn't what people think she is but really the person who wants to take over everything and Demise wants peace though out the land. What else could go wrong for the young hero? **

"Papa where are we going?" A small boy asked his small fingers wrapped around two of his father's fingers. The boy had short dirty blond hair that matched his mothers and blue eyes. He had a small round face and slightly cubby checks which like the rest of his skin was lightly tanned. He was wearing an oversized black tee shirt the come to around his knees and hung off his shoulders and a pair of black shorts. A smile formed on his face while he was picked up into the air and into his father's pale arms. The boy looked just like his father however where was blond was a grayish back and where was blue was red. (Yes links dad is dark link) everything else about them looked the same right down to their pointed ears.

"Link I already told you we're going to visit an old friend of mine. His name is Ghirahim, but you will call him Lord Ghirahim and he's a very importation demon." Link nodded his small head showing that he understood.

"Is he one of the ones helping you bring back our king?" The child asked then put his face into this father's neck.

"Yes in fact that is what we are having this meeting about." Dark said as he walked letting a large castle come into view at the very edge of the forest. "This meeting is going to last awhile so we are also going to be staying with him for a few days."

"Do I get to sleep in Papa's bed?" Link asked then yawned showing Dark that he was tired.

"Yes, you're still too young to be in your own besides his house is really big and I don't want you to get lost." He said to his five year old son who was rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you take a nap, we still have an hour or so before we get there." Link nodded then closed his small eyes falling right asleep. Dark pulled a small blanket out of the bag he was carrying for the both of them and wrapped in around his son so that he would stay nice and warm. Once that was done he went on walking holding his son close. The sun was already starting to go down giving the air around them a chill.

By the time he reached the front door it was completely dark outside the only sign of light was the windows of the castle. He didn't even bother knocking seeing as the demon lord most likely already knew there were here. Dark walked inside seeing a tall guy with white hair that was coving half his face standing to the side. His skin a lightly grayish color. He was wearing a white jumpsuit that was skin tight and had diamond shapes cut out of it.

"Not even a knock Dark," He said walking over to the two.

"I already know you were standing there so I saw no point. But if you're trying to hide from me try standing in light not darks." He said as a small snore come from under the blanket in Dark's arms.

"Who said I was trying to hide?" He said looking at the blanket wanting to see what was inside. "So what do you have there?"

"My son, I told you I was going to bring him Ghirahim, he got tired on the way so I had him take a quick nap." Dark said moving the blanket letting his head out. He then lightly shock him waking the child up who yawned and stretched his arms out then rubbed his eyes.

"Morning," He said in a cute sleep filled voice. He wiggles a bit in his father's arms until he was put on the ground and holding onto his leg with one hand and the blanket with the other. Link looked up to Ghirahim only to blush a hide his face in Darks leg.

"So this is the Link you're always writing to me about?" The lord said as he got down on one knee putting a hand out to the child. The blond looked up to his dad who nodded so he grabbed onto the others hand or fingers better yet and shock him hand seeing the lord smile at him making him smile back. After that Ghirahim got off the ground as brushed himself off even though the floors where spotless. "Why don't you guys go get cleaned up, dinner will be ready in 20 I'll see you then. I already have the room you always stay in ready." He said then snapped his fingers and turned into a cloud of gems dust.

"Pretty," Link said then giggled as he was picked back up while trying to grab to bits of gems. Dark smiled down at his son then walked into a shadow and they came out into one of the bedrooms. Inside was a large queen size bed made out in red silk sheets and a dresser filled with cloths for both of them Links in many different sizes Ghirahim not knowing his size. In the corner was a box filled with all kinds of toys so the child would have something to do while they were talking.

"Why don't we get in a quick bath then go down for dinner." Dark asked his son who nodded his head smiling. The demon walked over to a door on the left and opened it show a tub that looked more like a pool with water coming down from the ceiling. There was already towel set a side along with soap's for them to use. Dark set Link on the ground who started stripping as he ran to the tube. "Walk don't run." Dark said as he pulled off his shirt and chain mail. He watched while the boy tested the water then jumped inside swimming around a little. Once Dark was done he joined him and helped him wash up getting the dirt and sweat off his small body.

"Can we get a tube like this Papa?" Link asked while he was getting his hair washed.

"We don't need one this big Ghirahim just likes going over the top on everything." Dark said finishing getting the boy clean then started on himself. Soon they were both finished and out towels wrapped around them. The pair then when back in the bed room and Dark pulled out the cloths that were waiting for them. He saw that all that was in there was for Link was black shorts and half shirt made out the same thing Ghirahim's were with the same holes cut out and patching gloves that when around his middle finger and when up to his elbows. Knowing that he had no chose he helped his son into it then got dressed himself. If had already been 15 minutes by the time they both where ready and dry so they both walked to the dining room where the Lord was waiting.

~At the end of dinner~

Link was eating the piece of cake he was given with his fingers not wanting to use the time it would take for him to use his fork while the two demons watched as he messed him mouth getting a lot on his face. Link licked his face and his fingers while his dad grabbed one of the silk napkins to clean off the boy's face, who yawned in return. "Why don't you take him to bed so we can have our meeting?" Ghirahim said as he got up heading to the meeting room but not before petting the child head.

Dark picked Link up and used the shadow's going to their room where he changed the half asleep kid into and oversized shirt that was put there for him and placed him into the bed. Before he left he give him a kiss on the forehead and he locked the door not wanting Link to leave and get lost or one of the Lord servants to do anything thing to him them not being the smartest.

~in the meeting~

"So have you found anything out about getting Master back?" Ghirahim asked as he sipped his tea.

"No however I found something else out." Dark said signing. "It turns out the goddess failed at making her hero,"

"How is that?" the lord said almost dropping him cup.

"She placed the soul of the next hero in my late wife, turns out she had thing planed out for her to be with a human from her village however since she found a way away from the sky and meet me everything changed."

"You mean Link has the soul of the hero,"

"Yes, I'm afraid the goddess might take him away like she did with my late wife." Dark said.

"We'll think of something besides if Link is alive she has no hero and I highly doubt he will turn on his own kind after all you did raise him." Ghirahim said then put his cup down.

"I know but the goddess as we all know has many tricks who knows what she might pull."

"You have a point there," The demon said thinking. "What if we hid him from her, like put a seal on him making it so she can't reach into his mind and change his way of thinking."

"Yes but she might find a way around it. I mean we did something like that with Links mother but the goddess was able to kill her while she was weak giving birth to Link and almost killed him as well. I mean if it wasn't for my blood in his veins he would have died." Dark said running his hand through his hair.

"What if I put my mark on him? That way I will always know where he is and what's happening to him. Even the goddess wouldn't be able to do anything about that and best part is there will be no sign until he is of age."

"That might be best but I would like him to choose who he will be with for the rest of his life and that is not something he would understand at this point in time."

"I never said mating mark there is the protection mark as well. You know like the one master put on both of us."

"I guess that is the only thing we can do for now and once master is awake he can place his mark as well." Dark said smiling. "But we better act fast." Both nodded then started down the hall to the room the boy was fast asleep in. They opened the door to see the blond was out cold and had kicked the blanket off of him. Both high level demons walked over to the bed as Dark grabbed onto his hand.

"Where should we put the mark?"

"I think his shoulder would be best we can't have anyone seeing; besides that is a comment place for a birthmark." Ghirahim nodded as Dark sat him up careful not to make him and moved the oversized shirt to the side. After that the lord kissed there and pulled away. There right where he kissed a black diamond showed. Dark then put him down and started petting his head moving his bangs out of his face.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now," Dark said as he moved over to the dresser.

"Me to," Before Ghirahim left he gave Link a quick kiss on the forehead. Dark change quickly then got in bed with the boy and pulled in into his chest holding him tight like he did every night.

~ Five years later~

Link was playing outside his small house he shared with his father who at the moment was inside cooking dinner for the both of them. The smell of freshly made cake filled the forest air making the child's mouth water. His father had made him a big cake for his birthday today and he couldn't wait until after dinner when they were going to eat it all. "Link it's time to come inside," Dark called from the door way. Link smiled and ran into the house. The first thing that caught his eye was the oversized teddy bear that Ghirahim gave him for his birthday along with some new cloths just like the ones he wore while he was staying at the demons house which he was wearing at the moment . For some reason he really liked wearing them at any chance he could. He had sat it at the dinner table because he dad said he couldn't bring him outside to play with him. Link sat down at the table right next to his bear while he father place a bowl of pumpkin soup and a roll in front of him. He ate as fast as he could want to hurry up and get his cake. Once his father finished he placed a piece chocolate cake in front of him and they started eating. However before they could finish a loud crash was hear right outside the house. "Link stay here I'll be right back." Darks said as he got up and moved to the front door grabbing his sword.

"But…" Link said grabbing onto his bear.

"Don't worry I'm just going to see what's going on," He said reassuring his scared son. "Just stay with teddy and if anything happens use the shadow's and go right to Lord Ghirahim he will keep you safe." Dark then when outside for him to scream moments later making Link run out to help.A women with long blond hair wearing a dress like the princess in Links story books was standing they hold his father in what looked like a bubble of light making it so he couldn't move. Darks looked like he was in pain his eyes shut tight and his mouth open screaming. The women turned to leave only to stop when Link grabbed onto her leg.

"Let Papa go," He said hitting her with as much force as his tinny body would let him. The girl just laughed and looked down at him.

"So you're my failed hero, I thought you die along with your mother. Looks like I was wrong. I'll give him back once you have completed the task you where supposed to be born to do if your mother had had you with who she was supposed to." She said putting one of her hand on his head making light come out and his mind go blank.

:3

Link opened his eyes to see that he was in a room lying in a bed with some people standing around him all of who human. "It's good to see that you're awake. I'm name is Gaepora, mind telling me your?" An elderly man asked his head had no hair but weird eye brows and was a bit on the cubby side.

"Link," The small boy said rubbing his eyes.

"Do you remember anything before you showed up in Skyloft?" He asked while Link shock his head looking like he was about to cry. "You showed up on the footsteps of the goddess temple so I'm sure you must be here for a reason." The older man said smiling at the boy while helping him out of bed.

"What's Skyloft?" Link asked making everyone look at him shocked.

**Manda- Let me know if I should add more on to this so please review, PM, and or favorite this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Years had passed since Link showed up on the island in the sky. He was now 16 year old boy who wanted nothing more but to sleep and find out more about his past. In his dreams he saw small bits of his past telling him who he was but everything was still so unclear to him almost as if someone was blocking him. He even had one of his friends try to hypnotize him only to fail when a sudden pain when all through his body, let's just he's never doing that again.

"Come on Link it's time to get out of bed," Zelda said as she walked in the room seeing Link fast asleep in his bed not a care in the world. After a while of her yelling Link slowly opened his eyes and sat up rubbing them. "I don't see why it's so hard to get you out of bed I mean I've been trying for a good ten minutes." When link first got to there he was scared of Zelda to the point where if she even when near him he would start screaming and trying to get away as fast as he could once even running into a wall. Until one day when some of the other children were picking on him and she stood up for him and even cleaned the cuts he got from them pushing him around. After that he trusted her a little and over time they become very close almost like brothers and sisters.

"Sorry it's not my fault I'm a heavy sleeper." The teen said sleep still in his voice.

"Besides today is the day of the Wing Ceremony, and you might want to get some training in before everything starts." Zelda said as Link got the sleep from his eyes making it so he could see clearly. He looked up to his best friend on the whole island. He blond hair was put in the way she always has it most in the back with a little bit in front on the sides. However today she was wearing a long pink dress with a white coat like thing. She looked very pretty but for some reason Link didn't like it on her. She does wear a dress everyday but something about this one made him feel uncomfortable and almost scared for some unknown reason not that he would tell her thought. He didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Come on we don't have all day," She said then giggled a little.

"I'm getting up." He said as he moved the covers and moved over to his wardrobe. The first thing that comes into sight was the outfit that he came here in. Although it didn't fit him anymore Link didn't have the heart to get rid of it, after all it was the only thing he had left of his unknown life before this. The funny thing was is he never wear it after his first day most of the Adults thought that it was to inappropriate for a child to walk around in skin tight shorts and a half shirt that had no back with diamond shapes cut out of it, making it so it showed more of his skin, rather they put him in a pair of short that went to his knees and a plan white shirt. However he still war them to sleep in without them knowing and sometimes even under his cloths, until he out grow them and he had it in his bag whenever he left hopping that it bring him luck. He moved that aside and grabbed his normal baggy clothes. He then quickly dressed and left the room stepping in the light filled hallway. Most of the blinds where shut to keep some light from getting in all to help Link. For as long as he could remember he didn't like a lot of light. He always gave him headaches alone with made him feel weird and week. For that reason he never turned on the light in his room but then again he did see better while it was dark so he had no need to. Part of the reason he was picked on cause because he would turn off lights if he saw then on along with staying in the dark not really wanting to be in the sun to long. Partly because his skin burned easy and he didn't like having to have help putting on a pound of sun block every hour which he still had to do to this day. Being above the clouds didn't help with that much either.

"You're really slow," Zelda said then giggled her arms behind her back.

"I just don't like mornings, or the day for that matter." Link said as he yawned.

"Well I'm going to go get ready for the Ceremony, don't go back to sleep." Zelda said then ran off. Link let out a sigh then walked out thinking he might as well get some flying done before he had the race. He walked over to the edge and whistled waiting for his bird to the red bird didn't. He tried to sense him to see if he was nearby only to feel almost nothing. Started to worry Link started looking around trying to find his Lolfwing. After asking around for about an hour he found out that Goose had something to do with him going missing. He soon found the much larger male talking with his friends.

"Girly face what do you want?" Goose said as he friends moved away a little.

"Really Goose can you stop calling me that," Link said just loud enough for him to hear. "And just tell me were my Lolfwing is."

"What makes you think I know, maybe he ran away tired of dealing with a pimp squeak like you." The much taller male said as he walked so he was right in front of him the half demon showing the height different of about two feet between the two. "I don't see why Zelda likes being around you so much."

"Maybe because I have a brain and don't act like an animal." He said under his breath. "Can you just tell me where my bird is?"

"I don't know where it is why don't you look for him vampire," He said then his friends laughed.

"Fine and just so you know they have post ponded the Ceremony until he is found." He said then left hearing the group yelling at each other. Link just rolled his eyes and walked off going to go get some help to find the poor thing.

:3

Ghirahim was pacing back and forth working out his plan in his head. He had finally found out how to bring back his master/king of the demons and all he had to do was get his hands on a girl who just happens to live up in the skies and take her holy powers that the goddess had given her because she had to loss them. However that wasn't his only mission he still needs to find Link. He knows that the boy was alive and well but he couldn't track him even using the mark he left on the male back when he was just a child of five. He already knows the goddess had her hands on Dark and was keeping him in a light fill prison so he couldn't escape without help from the outside. Beside even if he was able to get out on his own he would be to week from the light to move or be of any use for a good few days.

But Link was still a question mark. His guess was the goddess was keeping him on holy grounds while slow twisting his mind to the way she wanted it. For all he know the boy could be lost forever. However he was sure his master could fix anything the goddess did to the boy. And once his master takes the girls holy powers and turns them into his own, he will have the her memories and she should know where the half demon boy is since she knows what the goddess dose. The sad part was he knows he wasn't the small helpless boy he once was, he turned 16 yesterday meaning in a week or so he would be able to choose his lifelong mate plus go into his first heat. This also means he will start looking the part of the beta he was bringing more dominant to him with his looks and scent.

"I only have a week left to find him any later and he would no longer be innocent and my promise to Dark that he would protect him would be broken." He said to himself. "I most not waist any more time," He said then order his servants to get everything ready alone with clean the room that was always put aside for the cute half demon. "I'll make sure the goddess pays for all she has done." He said then left the room.

**Ghirahim – When is Link going to be back with me where he belongs?**

**Manda- Not for a while, you're just going to have to wait.**

**Link- Don't I even get a say in this?**

**Manda/Ghirahim- NO!**

**Link- *pouts then walks away**Ghirahim runs after him***

**Manda- Anyway I hope everyone liked please tell me what you think. Also thanks to all the people who Review I'm glad you like the story so far. **


	3. Chapter 3

Link had finally found his bird and it only took him an hour or so lucky for him they postponed the Wing Ceremony until he found his crimson bird. As soon as he got there and the rules where explained they four started running to the edge of the island and jumped calling their birds. They all raced after the yellow bird and just as Link was about to grab the statue a bunch of eggs were thrown at him making him miss.

This whole time he was trying to grab it before Goose. Soon he grabs it winning the whole thing and landed his bird the statue of the goddess where Zelda was waiting for him. He smiled lightly as he handed her the bird and she gave it to the "goddess". She then played the harp she had been caring around all this afternoon. After her song was over she turned to face him. "Do you know what's next?" She said as she handed him the sailcloth she made by hand. Link shock his head as he was turned around. Without a thought he was pushed off force to use his prize.

:3

"Why are you doing this?" Dark asked in pain still in the ball of light. "It's not my sons fought why can't you just leave him alone?"

"You should have thought about that before you slept with the one carrying my hero's soul, beside he was born to take care your king and he will even if it kills him." She growled out. "Beside I can't let the demon king come back, if that were to happen he would ruin everything I have worked so hard to accomplish."

"What making so everyone is scared of each other and apart." He yelled only to scream in pain when the light power got stronger and brighter.

"Why yes it's very importation that no more children like your son come again. He should have never been born in the first place. It makes me sick just thinking about it. But I'm sure he won't make through the end of this. But if it mangers to I will just end him where he stands. " She said then laughed leaving the room so that the demon could suffer some more. "Ghirahim please get to him in time," He said to himself right before passing out from the pain for the third time today along.

:3

"Link why don't we ride around a bit?" Zelda asked after everything was over. Link smiled then nodded already over the fact that he was pushed off the 50 foot statue. They rode around laughing.

"Link what do you think is out there, I mean you're the only one of us who come from somewhere else." Zelda asked as they flow next to each other.

"Not really sure, you know my memory is still messed up and every time I try to remember anything about my past I get a head ache almost as if something is trying to stop me." He said then sighed. "But last night I saw a forest there way a small house there but that's all, the day before that it was a castle like the ones in the old stories your dad used to read to us." He said a small smile.

"Maybe it's the house you grew up in," She said trying to give him a bit of hope. "But it's good you're starting to get parts back,"

"Yes but there this one that keeps coming back, I'm playing in this overly large room with really soft red floors and cover in jewels and gold. There are two men there smiling every now and again looking over to me. But when I look at one of them it's almost like looking into a mirror. He looks just like me only with blackish hair, pale skin, red eyes and older. After a while he walks over to me and picks me up but after that it becomes all fuzzy from there. But I feel really safe and loved." He said with a smile.

"What about the other?" She asked looking over to him.

"White hair, gray skin but he looked very pretty." Link said blushing lightly.

"Prettyer then me?" She asked giving a question Link didn't really feel like giving an answer to so he rode a head as Zelda road faster too caught up with him trying to get her answer. However before she could a black tornado formed. The tried to fly away but the wind was to strong and Zelda got swallowed up. Right before it was gone Link hears someone call him name and everything went blank.

:3

"Link!" Ghirahim yelled as he saw the child flying with the girl. He tried to have him magic suck up him to however thanks to the girl he wasn't able to which pissed him off to no end, but at least he now know where the child was. Soon he would have him back alone with the king. He looked healthy but was a bit on the skinny side then again he was a beta and they tend to be skinny side but still he would like to see more meat on him. Once he was back where he belonged they would have time for that along with keeping him safe. At least there was one more step closer to bringing his Master back and getting Link safe and away from the Goddesses grip.

He watched as the tornado landed and fell apart only to find it empty. More anger filled him seeing that the child with half the goddess's power was gone now he couldn't use her. The only good thing came out of this is finding were the goddesses put his Link. But that was good enough for him at least for now he can stop her from hurting him even more then she already had. His Master had already waiting good 100 years a few more days can't hurt. Besides Link well be of age in a few days and a young beta coming of age comes first no matter what. There first heat is the hardest and they need a strong Alpha there to protect them before some weak Alpha claims them or a human. The worst part is that Link even though he is male he will be able to get pregnant when in heat and he had to make sure Link understood that alone with a few other things before the weeks end. "Don't worry Dark I'll take care of everything until we get you back."

**Manda- Well here's the everyone was waiting for. I hope everyone likes please let me knew what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Link kept hearing someone yelling his name he followed the voice leading to a woman how looked just like Zelda only taller and much older. The sights of her send fear though the small teen's body. He turned around to run only to have a strong burning light cut him off. "It is time my hero, you must stop the demon's from being back their king it's the only way to save your friend Zelda and the world as we know it." He hears in his head but something about those words didn't feel right to him. Something deep inside him told him to help the demons and everything will turn out better but he didn't voice this. The 'hero' nodded at the women trying to hold in his fear. "There is no need to be afraid of me my child," She said smiling but something inside Link told him she was lying. His shoulder then started to burn as she moved closer. Right as she was about to touch him something pushed her back and she went flying crashing into the wall._

Link then opened his eyes seeing that he was back in his room. To the side of his bed sat Gaepora on a wooden stool that was much too small for the very large man. Link started to sit up only to have a hand put on his chest stopping him.

"Slowly," the old man said then he helped the boy sit up, rubbing his back lightly as he did so. "Mind telling me what happened? You were out flying with Zelda then your Lolfwing flow into the middle of town with you out cold on his back." He said then handed Link a glass of water. Ever seen Link showed up on the flouting island he was the one raising him as his own alongside with his daughter who just happened to be Zelda, treating him as if he was his own.

"We were flying around talking when a twister formed. I know that happens all the time but it was black and stronger than normal it sucked Zelda up I tried to grab her but something knocked me out cold." He said trying but failing to stay calm by the end there were small tears in his eyes. The much older man nodded as he stood.

"I'll take care of this in the mean time I want you resting. I'll have Pipit bring you something to eat. We'll talk more in the morning." He said leaving to room making sure to turn off the light before he left. "I want you to be resting, so stay in bed." Once the door was closed Link got up and stretched. Gaepora should have known by now that Link never stayed in bed at night. That was one of the reasons he never got up in the morning, he would fall asleep around five in the morning when the sun would start to come up and, he would stay in bed until Zelda come to wake him up mostly around noon. It also helped the Gaepora had him put in all the later classes.

He opened the window and looked outside seeing the full moon high in the sky. The moon light was the only real light he could stand without his head killing him. He didn't know why but something about the night always made him feel happy and more relaxed.

At the moment someone knocked at the door. Link rushed to the bed making it just in time for a young teen to walk in the room holding a plate full of food and a glass of water. His hair was brown that was covered by a muster yellow hat and had lot of freckles on his nose and cheeks. "Hey Link, how are you feeling?" He asked then put the glass and food down on the desk.

"Better but I'm forced to stay in the bed even though it's an amazing night." He said then got up.

"Happy to see how long you bed rest lasted," Pipit said then laughing to himself. Other than Zelda, Pipit was Links best friend. No matter what he always had his back. He was even the one who help him find out were Goose hid his crimson Lolfwing. An unlike Zelda he could tell him anything without feeling uncomfortable or terrified.

"Hey nothing can keep me down that long." Link said as he grabbed a roll off his plate taking a bite.

"Just make sure you stay in the room don't want the old man finding you out of bed. He's already worried don't want to make it worse."

"Thanks I'll do that but you might want to get to bed don't you have class early in the morning?" Pipit just laughed then left leaving the boy to his thoughts. Link then quickly ate his food then looked out the door making sure the coast was clear. Seeing that it was way past curfew everyone was in bed. He grabbed the sword that he got when he went to get his bird and strapped it on his belt then. He then grabbed the sailcloth, bag and black outfit pushing it all in his bag. He then strapped that on his belt and when to the back door sinking out into the cold night air. He then heard a voice inside his head he saw a blue light and chose to follow it. It soon led him to the statue of the goddess which just happens to be the one Zelda pushed his off earlier that day. He took the ladder to platform seeing a doorway that wasn't there before. He slowly walked inside what a long hallway that was leading to a round room. In the middle of the room was a long blade sword sitting in a holder. Floating above it was a blue girl. Something inside him told him to grab the sword. He wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled to sword.

"I know someday something like this would happen." Link heard someone say behind him making him turn to face Gaepora standing there with a big smile on his face. "I've been looking after the goddess's sword for many years now waiting for her hero." He explained smiling. "I'm glad to know it's you."

"Hero, what…" He said then put a hand to his head his headache had returned his breathing become heavy making him fall to his knees. Gaepora ran over to him helping him up.

"Your head again," He asked seeing Link nodded his headache already going away. "Have you been taking your meds?"

"Yes but there not helping."

"I'll talk to Pipit's mother again and get you something else." He said as link nodded.

"I don't think we have time to wait for something like that, I have to go save her." Link said seeing Gaepora nod understanding. He then handed his a new outfit this time a green tunic and hat with white pants and chain mail armor. "Good luck my boy and be careful."

:3

Ghirahim was standing outside his master's castle which he kind of took over when he was sealed away. He looked up to the sky were he knew Link was. He didn't want to wait any longer to get him, but something deep inside told him to wait. Maybe it was his mark but he had a feeling Link was coming back home where he would be safe and sound. 


End file.
